


Rescuing a Maiden in Distress

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [17]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Attempted Sexual Assault, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Rescue, TV Tropes, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Corey Feldman and Corey Haim are ethical vampires. One night, they rescue a maiden in distress..
Series: The Two Coreys [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 4





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Rescuing a Maiden in Distress**

The next night, the Coreys walked through the streets, while searching and keeping their eyes open for any signs of trouble that could be afoot. Corey Feldman wore a blue T-shirt covered by a black leather jacket; black Levis covered his legs. Corey Haim wore a red hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans; on their feet were black shoes.

As they were passing by an alley, the Haimster and the Felddog (as they were often called) stopped as soon as their eyes happened to take notice of a not-so-nice scene.

“You see that girl coming down the road, Tom?” asked the tallest one of the three teenage hooligans that stopped under the Coreys’ current hunting place.

“Yes, I see her. What about it, you idiot?” asked the skinny one who was obviously Tom.

“Well, I think she could be the very thing that could be a very big help to us with that driven hunger I was tellin’ you about back at Tooleys,” said the tall one.

“Greg, you can’t honestly say what I think you’re sayin’ — are you?” asked Tom; his tone said he was sounding more eager than concerned.

“Yeah. Just you and Steve give me a hand, will ya?” Greg asked, looking at both Tom and Steve.

“Of course — the very idea,” Steve nodded.

Greg nodded in agreement, and all of them glanced toward the woman they were talking about.

 _Oh, no, they won’t. Not on our watch,_ the Coreys thought angrily, their eyes turning red and their fangs slowly revealing themselves..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coreys rescue the maiden..

The Haimster and the Felddog looked down the alley when they heard the clicking of female shoes on hard pavement. She was a sight for sore and hungry male eyes. She was tall and curvy, with tight ripped up jeans, black boots and a light green sweater. Covering the sweater was a brown cotton hooded sweatshirt with pockets, which she buried her cold hands in. Her ebony hair was long and curly, and shone with a chestnut colored sheen when she reached the light of the Coreys’ lamp.

They saw her try and make it past the three oafs that were just conversing about a certain hunger she could fulfill. But when she reached the one named Greg, he reached out for her and was successful when he grabbed her by the arm. She let out a shout and they covered her mouth before she could alert anyone of their wrongdoing.

“Hey pretty girl, calm down. We just want a go with your goodies — that’s all,” said Tom.

At that she started to thrash her legs, seeing as her arms were being held behind her.

The Coreys watched for a while until she kicked Steve in the crotch when he went to grab one of her breasts. When they saw him hit her hard on the side of the head, they knew they had to interfere.

So they unsheathed their great black wings with a sickening silence and quietly dropped from the lamp post into the darkness that lay behind its giving light. When they reached the ground, they saw she was bleeding and she was growing weak from their blows and her constant moving. The Coreys then walked into the light. 

“Let her go,” the Felddog said, his deep voice booming and his threatening five feet, five inch frame and the Haimster’s five feet eight inch one looming over the three now timid looking menaces.

When the three boys didn’t oblige the command, the Coreys decided it was time to act. With that, the Felddog shot out a terribly strong punch into Steve’s face, causing him to fly back into the street and lay very still. The Haimster then stuck out a ferocious kick that sent the one named Tom into the street with his friend Steve. They both lay there, almost unconscious.

Finally, the Coreys turned to a shocked Greg (who had watched as Steve and Tom were easily taken down, but was too stunned to even **think** about stepping in to defend them). Glaring at him, they bared their fangs in a hiss, and the sight of those fangs was all it took for him to realize what they were, and that they were not to be messed with, either.

Not wanting to fight against the Coreys (because he had a hunch he wouldn’t have won anyway, which would’ve proved correct), Greg then relinquished his grasp on the girl, tossing her semi-unconscious form to the concrete before finally taking off, running away from the frightening teen idols before him — while also leaving his so-called friends behind in the process.

The Coreys then turned to her, and their expression softened.

“Are you all right, my dear?” asked the Felddog.

“Yes,” she managed to say.

“Look here,” said the Haimster, bending down to her level as did the Felddog. “My name’s Corey Haim. Some call me the Haimster.”

“I’m Corey Feldman, but to them, I’m the Felddog,” explained the Felddog.

“Wow,” she said, now smiling a bit. She extended her hand to them. “I’m Annabelle Jackson, but you can call me Annie for short.”

Instead of shaking it one at a time, the Coreys took her hand, turned it over and said “And such beauty” before pressing their lips to it in an ardent and respectful manner. They couldn’t help smiling themselves when she hugged them in return.

“Such handsomeness,” she replied in return.

The Coreys smiled, wrapped her up in their arms bridal style and took off with her to their mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
